Fairy Academy
by lucyheartfillalove
Summary: Lucy is your typical nerd. Miss -Know - It - All . Lucy now faced bullies and small challenges everyday as well as making friends. Will make her senior year high school this story might have humor it depends plz don't judge
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail or any of the songs and I could always use some new ideas sorry for the grammar

* * *

Fairy Academy 2:30 p.m

You see its easy! Now tell me did anyone understand that ? asked his students, a grimace appeared on his face. In the back of the room a small delicate

hand rose up slowly.

"I understand " a small voice echoed. Making the class burst in giggles.

"Man of course she would know!"

"What is with her anyways?"

"She makes us look bad!"

Gildarts sighed and rubbed his forehead " Ah that's great does anyone than ? Silence filled the air.

"Class dismissed." said siting back in his chair.

Lucy picks up all her books and put it in her bag and swing the bag over her shoulders. A rough fist rammed into her stomach making her not only lost her

breathe but knock down her glasses Lucy gasped she dropped everything and looked for her glasses" Lu-chan, Lu-chan are you okay ?why are you doing this to her ?"

Lucy looked up only to see a small blue blob a "pink" blob and a dark blueish blackish blob . The blackish and 'pink' blob started laughing and left. Levy ran to Lucy

"Lucky I brought a spare to school huh?" ,"Oh yeah thanks Levy". Lucy and Levy started walked out the class. Lucy was the gang and took off the glasses so they

don't break it again . Levy and Lucy tried to sneak pass the gang. "Hey Blondie where do you think you are going ? " Natsu shouted. The gang turned around to see

where Lucy was when they saw her they smirked. Levy and Lucy tensed as the gang made their way towards them . Natsu went to Lucy " Why would leave without

saying goodbye ?"

Natsu said smirking. Lucy felt scared , and embarrassed she gonna get bullied in front of everyone. Levy stood up in front of Lucy "What are you going to do to her? "

Levy asked started to feel her evil aura trying get out and Lucy notice it too. Lucy took water bottle out her bag and told Levy to sit down and cool off and she listened.

"Alright, Alright who's getting bullied ?" Gray said " I am now can we please get this over ?" Lucy said. Natsu push her to the floor. The group laughed at her. Who is

the group you may ask well they are Gajeel,Evergreen,Gray,Laxus and Natsu. "Come on we have more girls to bully Gray said. "What about Blondie over there ?". I'm

not sure blondie does not count as a girl the gang started to laugh. Lucy stood " Like your one to talk, you have pink hair for Mavis's sake you keep on saying it salmon

but its pink P-I-N-K!" Lucy shouted. Natsu froze before turning around and charged at Lucy ''It is salmon you bitch !" Lucy may look tough but on the inside she was

scared the last person who made fun of Natsu the poor guy couldn't move for months. Erza was running to stop Natsu she wasn't fast felt calm she

opens her eyes only to see levy hold Natsu fist but Levy had black highlights is her hair everyone except for Lucy was shocked because levy and her share the same

problems. "You dare think that you are going to bully my friend while I said down and watch" Levy hissed while tighting her grip on Natsu fist. Lucy was holding Levy

back from Natsu. Erza came just in time to help Lucy she push Natsu back "Get out before I crush you like the bugs you are." Erza hissed and not even a second the

gang was gone . Erza turned around to face Lucy and Levy . Hello my name is Erza and I am the student council president.''Hi I am Lucy and this is Levy and thanks

for the help."Its cool I have to deal with them everyday I have a question."Why did levy's hair have black highlights ?" Lucy stiffen before relaxing " Levy and I was

born was multi personalities was different emotions" Oh here let me pick up Levy Erza said thinking Lucy is not strong enough. " I know what your thinking but don't

I'm more than strong enough to lift Levy but you can try if you want." Lucy said. Erza was confused but tried lifting but couldn't " I told you " Lucy said and went over

to Levy and lifted her up like she was paper Erza was staring in disbelief "h-how did you do that?" Levy and I was born with crazy strength when me and Levy is

mad the world is hell beside we may not look like it but me and Levy is 500 pounds but we are healthy so don't worry''. Levy woke up and hop off Lucy's arm ''just so

you know Levy, Erza knows about us.''Oh okay hey Erza do you want to join our sleepover."sure.'' Lets go.'' I AM GOING TO GET HOME BEFORE YOU!'' Lucy shouted

and started running ahead Erza and Levy looked at each other than ran to catch up with Lucy. Not knowing there was a person watching them from a distance.

* * *

**Thats the end of chap****ter one if anyone have ideas in what I should put on the next chapter just pm me **

**- Lucyheartphillalove**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fairy tail or any of the songs and I could always use some new ideas sorry for the grammar

* * *

While the trio was running, Lucy stopped in front of a bakery "Hey guys lets buy some cake". At the sound of cake Erza stopped running turned around and ran back

to Lucy so fast Lucy almost did not see her, but Levy was already in bakery waiting for them. "Erza,Lucy what are you waiting for get over here ?!" Coming ". Erza and

Lucy said and started walking into the bakery . Erza and Levy argued about what kind of cake to get in the end they got strawberry. A few minute later all the cake was

gone. "What should we do now?'' Erza said patting her belly. ''We can go to karaoke''. Lucy suggested '' Yeah''. ''Come on lets go.'' But what if some one see us ? '' Lucy

asked. Levy and Erza grinned evilly "Makeovers'' They said at the same time and looked at Lucy, who scared out of her mind.

**Time skip**

'' You guys did not mean to spend that much on me !'' Lucy said. '' Don't worry it was all worth it'' Levy and Erza cooed. Lucy wore black leather tights with a chain tall

black boots with a black shirt that says ' Sexy Chick' and a long black leather coat. Levy was wore a white belly white shirt, black ripped legging and black combat

boots. Erza wore black leather shorts that stop that at her top thigh, black boots and a tight black shirt that stopped at her mid stomach. Erza kicked the door trying to

get that ' bad chicks' look and it work they went to a counter and a girl came up to them. '' Are you a band ?''. Lucy smiled she was about to say no but she was cut off by

Erza. ''Yes we are''. Levy nudged Lucy '' Coming won't it be fun to be a band ?'' Alright you guys won we are a band''. Lucy said as she raise her hand in defeat. ''So what

is the name of band''. ''I think we should be called fanged fairies''.Erza said ''Nah I think we should be called The Dark Winged Fairies''. Lucy said. '' Yeah I like that one."

''So what instrument do you guy play I can play the drums.''Erza said. ''Well i can sing''. Lucy said. ''I can play the electric guitar and a normal guitar.'' Lucy was shocked

she never knew Levy can play a instrument. ''Okay use the electric guitar then.'' Lucy said '' Now what song are we going to play'' Levy said ''I know how about '

Detention '. Lucy said '' I love that song.'' Me too'' Levy said. '' OK lets go.'' The trio gave the girl back the slip and walk on stage. '' Hey everyone we are The Dark Winged

Fairies and we will be singing Detention''. **( A.N. : Lucy is normal, Levy italic,and Erza is bold Levy and Erza can sing too)**

** Detention**

**Only been fourteen days since I met him**

**I've been trying thirteen days to forget him**

**But we're stuck together like the up and the seven**

**Feels like something bit me**

**And I think I like the venom  
**

**My friends all say he's trouble**

**Put him on my myspace**

**Comments double, double, double, double  
**

**Why they trying to burst my bubble**

**Don't they know I just can't leave him alone**

_So tell me what I got to do __  
_

_ To get this boy's attention_

_Now I'm in trouble _

_From the text message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing _

_That I forgot to mention _

_Where'd you meet him _

_I met him in detention _

_I met, I met him , I met him_

_I met him in detention_

_I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention _

Six classes a day, not a single one with him

Tell me ,how I'm suppose to have fun with him?

Always was a good a girl, now I've gone bad

Interrupting teachers in the middle of the class

Fighting back a smile, but she gave me that slip

Money in the back that I'm leaving on that trip

When mom and dad find out they're gonna flip

Don't they know I just can't leave him alone ?

**So tell me what I got to do **

**To ****get this boy's attention**

**Now I'm in trouble**

**From the text message I sent him**

**Only one more thing**

**That I forgot to mention**

**Where'd you meet him **

**I met him in detention **

**I met, I met him, I met him**

**I met him in detention**

_Tell me what I gotta do do do do detention_

_Now I'm in trouble, trouble,message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing, thing, thing to mention _

_Where'd meet him? I met him in detention  
_

So tell me what I got to do

To get this boy's attention

Now I'm in trouble for the text message I sent him

Only one more thing

That I forgot to mention

Where'd you meet him ?

I met him in detention

I met him, I met him, I met him

I met him in detention

I met him, I met him, I met him

I met him in detention

They ended the song the crowd was so loud it was enough to blow someone's ears but luckily that did not happen.''Play another song.'' The crowd screamed so loud it

you looked close enough you would see little cracks on the window. "Okay what song do you want us to sing?'' Levy asked pointing to a random stranger. '' I want me

and Blondie to have a singing contest and if I win Blondie will be my maid sounds okay ? '' Sure and if I will you be the band's butler

I hope you have a lot money if you don't be ready to be bankrupt.'' Lucy said. Little did they know they was a little group watch the band but there was one that was

beyond mad but he kept in and stormed out the karaoke faster than light his group quickly followed.

* * *

**How was the group? If you any ideas just let me know in the reviews. The end of the chapter.**

**- Love**


End file.
